Eclipse
by Rubybird2329
Summary: When the sun and the moon overlap they call it an eclipse. My first warriors story. Clan are: Sunclan and Moonclan. (OC SUBMISSIONS CLOSED)
1. OCs NEEDED!

**A/N: Hello! So, this is my VERY FIRST Warriors story and I think it's safe to say that I'm really excited. This will be a story without ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, etc. I will let you submit your own OCs, but that'll be at the end of this first chapter. So let's start!**

XxXxXx

Stormfall padded through the forest, her nose twitching silently. The tall trees surrounded her, giving cover and letting her blend in with her black and gray pelt. The female let out a momentary sigh of pride and content, there was nothing she loved more than being a warrior of SunClan. The rival clan, MoonClan, was across the border in an open field with flowers, tall grass, and bunnies.

Suddenly, a loud skittering noise was made. Stormfall froze, her amber eyes searching for the origin. They landed on a fat squirrel, and immediately the she-cat crouched low, keeping quiet. The squirrel picked up a nut, chattering noisily as it wandered around for food.

The feline slunk forward, belly low to the ground. When she was close enough, she shifted her legs in preparation, and lunged.

The squirrel let out a shriek of surprise, but before it could run Stormfall quickly snapped its neck. Up close, the animal looked even bigger. It must have stocked up well in winter. She let out a meow of praise to herself, before murmuring some words of thanks to the ancestors above. "Thank you, StarClan, for this wonderful kill."

She picked up the animal, starting to head back to camp. A feeling of pride filled her chest, and the young warrior strode back to camp, head held high. Her paws padded confidently and she pushed through the brambles, welcoming the busy sounds of her clan-mates scurrying around and getting things done.

"Hey! Stormfall!" A voice called out, and the warrior recognized it as her sister, Frostheart.

"Hey Frostheart." Stormfall mumbled through the squirrel, "Lemme put this squirrel down and we can chat."

The white cat nodded, her eyes widening as she took in her sister's catch. "Wow! That's sure to feed the elders!" she exclaimed.

Stormfall merely nodded before dropping it on the fresh-kill pile which rested in the middle of camp.

"So, what do you need me for?" she asked, "Please tell me nothing bad happened."

"No, of course not! I-"

Stormfall's sister was interrupted as a call for a clan meeting sounded throughout the camp.

"All cats old enough to capture their own prey, please gather beneath the HighLedge for a clan meeting!"

XxXxXx

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! If any of you read the author's note above, you should know what's going to go on down here. Anyways, you're free to use your own format but here's a list of information I'm going to need. Please make your cat as realistic as possible, or it will be denied through a PM. If you have any questions PM me and I'll happily answer. Also, any modifications that I decide to make are my decisioin. If you don't like them again, PM me and I'll try to come to an agreement. Anyways, here's what info I am going to need:  
**

**Name**

 **Gender**

 **Appearance**

 **Mate/Crush (Crush/Mate should be submitted along with original OC)**

 **Family**

 **History**

 **Personality**

 **Age**

 **Clan (MoonClan or SunClan)**

 **Preferred Rank**

 **Role In Story**

 **Live or Die?**

 **A/N: And here are the allegiances:  
**

**SunClan:**

 **Leader: (Open)**

 **Deputy: (Open)**

 **Med. Cat: (Open)**

 **Med. Cat apprentice: (Open)**

 **Warriors (8/10 Open)**

 **Queens (3/3 Open)**

 **Apprentices (5/5 Open)**

 **Kits: (8/8 Open)**

 **A/N: Also, all of MoonClan is open. Of course I'm too lazy to type that out so…Anyways, please submit your OCs and thanks for the help!**


	2. Allegiances

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the OCs I received! This chapter is just going to be an update on the allegiances. Sorry to those who didn't get the rank they wanted!**

SUNCLAN:

Leader: Oakstar

Deputy: Hawkfall

Med. Cat: Spiderfrost

Med. Cat Apprentice: Lightpaw

Warriors (2/10 Open)

Stormfall (Apprentice: Soon to be Redpaw)

Frostheart

Nettletail (Apprentice: Icepaw)

Breezefern

Ravenlight

Sandfoot

Thrushcloud

Nightpelt

Queens (3/3 Open)

Apprentices (3/5 Open):

Icepaw

Redpaw

Kits (6/8 Open)

Pinekit

Mistlekit

Elders (CLOSED):  
Nofoot (Leopardtooth)

Spottedpetal

Frost-Eye (Longstripe)

Thicketface

MOONCLAN:

Leader: Blitzstar

Deputy: Mousetuft

Med. Cat: Foxdusk

Med. Cat apprentice: (Open)

Warriors (4/10 Open):

Lionclaw

Silentwing

Beechshade

Sandyfoot

Aspenheart

Snowfall

Queens (CLOSED):

Tigerstrike

Amberblaze

Havenfeather

Apprentices (4/5 Open):

Morningpaw

Kits (5/8 Open):

Lionkit

Emberkit

Firekit

Elders (4/4 Open):

 **A/N: That's all! I still need a few cats but thanks for all the OCs once again! Did I forget any cat? If so just PM or review about it and I'll fix it. Thanks for the support! Next chapter will be a story!**


End file.
